


Green Tea

by ButtsMcGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Lúcio on the other hand!!, Lúcio's a medic, M/M, Nuclear Apocalypse AU, Other, also hanzo and mercy are mentioned but that's literally it, first fic, genji's not very survival wise, not a lot of angst but there's some, the warning's might change, there may be more characters appearing?? idk, there might also be some more ships btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtsMcGee/pseuds/ButtsMcGee
Summary: Lúcio has been living in a nuclear wasteland for quite a while now. He knows what to expect and how to survive based on his medical skills and scientific know-how. While looking for a temporary shelter, he notices a man walking into a heavily radioactive area. Without a gas mask. Lúcio makes a choice to either keep going towards shelter and letting the man die, or risk radiation poisoning getting the man out of there. Unfortunately for himself, Lúcio is too kind for his own good.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, this is my first fic ever! I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'd love to hear constructive criticism from you! There will be more chapters since I have more ideas, and maybe some more ow characters appear, I haven't decided who though. Beta read by my platonic soulmate -> http://bcckmarked.tumblr.com
> 
> my personal blog is http://mola-fish.tumblr.com in case you want to suggest something privately!

Lúcio stared at the landscape before him, which seemed to blend from a small, suburban neighborhood, probably abandoned since the fallout; to a larger, more urban neighborhood. He was probably near the uptown section rather than downtown. Lúcio took out his dosimeter and pointed towards the suburban neighborhood and slowly turned it towards the urban side. The counter detected a large amount of radioactivity from the big city than the small neighborhood. Lúcio shifted his gas mask and weighed his options. The small suburban area most likely had no food from evacuations, but the urban section probably had some convenience stores that still had bagged and canned food.

“Okay, I’ve either got possible starvation without dying from radiation… or certain death with a possibly full stomach.” He considered the choices for a few seconds.

“I can survive a few days more without food, if I'm lucky, maybe someone left a few cans behind when they were evacuating. I hope the water’s still running, I need a shower.”

He started walking farther from the big city and was halfway to a vacant house when he turned to look at the city in the distance. A figure moving towards the clustered array of skyscrapers. Lúcio squinted and adjusted his focus on the figure, trying to make out any details.

The figure was a physically fit man, much taller than Lúcio by quite a few inches. Lúcio grimaced at the thought of that. The man looked to be in his late 20s at the least, and looked to be of Asian descent. Lúcio thought of moving on and continuing his journey to the houses nearby; after all, it was hard to really trust anyone anymore. But as he took a few steps further, he realized the man didn’t have a gas mask on. It looked as if he had nothing to protect him from the radiation. Lúcio paused and grew increasingly worried the more he thought of it.

“Fuck. That moron’s gonna die out there.”

He pondered for a few more seconds, then turned his heel and began to make his way to the unknown man.

“What kind of medic would I be if I let him die out there?...I need to get him somewhere safe.”

\----------------------

God, it was hot. Genji wandered farther into the city, hoping to find some shelter and food. A few minutes into the jungle of skyscrapers and abandoned roads, and he began to feel unbearably warm. The heat felt like it was beginning to upset his stomach, but he wrote it off as stomach pains from hunger. He hadn't eaten in over a week, and it was beginning to take a toll on his strength.

 _If I- If I find a good shelter, I can find something to eat later._  And so he continued searching. Most of the buildings had no roof left from the fallout, and the others lost most of their walls. Genji didn’t want to catch a fever because of the cold nights. He was beginning to lose hope, and started feeling nauseous.

Genji then concluded that whatever was upsetting his stomach, it wasn’t hunger. His vision began to blur, and he felt like crying. He crouched down, trying to catch his breath and hopefully weaken the nausea. His strength began to falter under the heat as well as his backpack, and the nausea didn’t go away. He started to panic.

 _Fuck!_  he started to hyperventilate. He felt himself growing weaker every passing second, tears forming in his eyes. _This is not normal, it's not going away. I'm going to die! This heat’s boiling me alive!_

He looked around, trying to find anyone who might be able to help him. When he saw no one in sight, he unwillingly succumbed to the growing tiredness and fainted, tears drying on his face.

He didn’t notice the young man in a gas mask running towards him, nor did he feel the man lift him off the road and out of the city.

Genji woke up to a terrible smell, and sat up coughing and trying to breathe clearly. He blinked open his eyes and was face to face with a young man holding smelling salts in his hand. The young man smiled at him and put the salts into a backpack next to them.

“Glad to see you’re still alive.” The man laughed. Genji noted that he had an infectious laugh, but he was too weak to laugh along with him, alongside the fact that he was alone with a stranger. The man seemed harmless enough though. He relaxed a little bit, and noticed the man propped his head on a pillow. He looked around, taking in his environment. The young man and Genji were sat in the corner of a living room by the look of it, although it was quite dilapidated and the walls were peeling. The furniture still remained intact, growing layers of dust from weeks, maybe months of abandonment.

“I’m pretty happy I’m alive as well.” He commented, bringing his attention back to his rescuer. The small man giggled at that, and Genji took the time to study him as well. The man was obviously black, a little younger than him it seemed, had a pretty cute face, cute little dimples when he talked, and had his dreads pulled back in a ponytail. He didn’t have the broad shoulders of Genji or his brother, but he still had a decent amount of muscle for such a short man. _Makes sense,_ Genji thought, _He did carry me here._ He managed to cast a quick glance to the man’s lower body, _couldn’t hurt to look._ he thought, and almost sputtered at the man’s perfect, toned thighs. He looked away, hoping the man didn’t see his slight blush.

Luckily the man didn’t seem to notice and instead pulled out a small device from his bag, pointing it a Genji with a serious, focused look on his face. Genji this time managed to stare at the man’s lips; a plump, soft, velvet-looking brown. The man chewed on his bottom lip when he focused on the device, and Genji used all of his remaining strength not to kiss them right then and there. He thanked whatever spirits were watching over him to bless him with the company of such a cute man. The man clicked his tongue and caught Genji’s attention from his spacing out.

“It looks like you’ve conducted a little bit of radiation poisoning from the area you fainted in.” He turned the device’s face over to Genji’s, with a reading of 3 Gy flashing on the screen. Not that Genji knew what that meant. “You’ve gotten a moderate exposure, but that’s treatable, luckily. You really should have known better than to wander around places without equipment.”

“Oh, so I’m going to survive then?”

“Yep. You just have to go through decontamination, and take a Potassium iodide if needed.”

“Decontamination?” Genji asked, curious. He had seen the process in classic James Bond movies, but this hardly seemed like the place that had a shower built for it. The man stared at him.

“It’s really simple. You’d have to remove your clothes and be cleaned with soap and water. I checked the taps earlier, the water’s still running. Let’s get started.” He moved his hands towards Genji’s shirt.

“Woah!” Genji jumped up, turning bright red. “I can do this part myself, if you’d just turn around!”

            “Fine, just do it quick.” The man turned with an annoyed expression on his face.

\-----------------------

            Getting the man to let him help was a chore for Lúcio. He squirmed when Lúcio told him to fully strip instead of just to his underwear, and almost ran away when Lúcio began to scrub his back with a soap-soaked sponge. After a few seconds into the process, the man began to stop moving and eventually relaxed, at least a little. He seemed to hide his face from Lúcio and was visibly redder, probably embarrassed. Lúcio took the time to look the man over.

            He was definitely right about him being taller than Lúcio, much to his own dismay. And while Lúcio prided himself over his fit leg muscles, this man was certainly well-built in the upper body department. Lúcio noticed a vast number of fading scars covering the man, some were large and obviously from fights, he started to get a little worried about who exactly he brought in.

            “So, what’s your name?” He asked, hoping to lighten the mood. The man looked up at him with a startled expression. _He’s not bad looking either._ Lúcio noted.

            “…Genji Shimada. What’s yours?”

            “Lúcio Correia dos Santos.”

            “Wow, that’s a long name. Where are you from?”

            “Rio de Janiero, Brazil. You?”

            “Hanamura, Japan. It’s a pretty small town, not many know about it. What are you doing here when you’re from Rio?”

            “I applied for an internship under one of the best doctors in the world, she’s healed hundreds when others said it was impossible. Almost got a job there for my talent with helping patients, but that’s when the fallout started. I got separated from everyone else, and I’ve been surviving based on skills and brains alone.”

            “Hmm. I was here with my brother for business plans. A couple of days after we arrive the fallout begins and I got separated from him. I’ve been trying to find him but, unfortunately I’ve also had to fend for myself as you can see.” He gestured to his scars. Lúcio frowned and Genji took notice. “Ah, don’t worry! I’m not going to hurt the man who saved me. Especially not someone as adorable as you!”

            “Wha-” Lúcio flushed. Genji stared at his face with a slight smile that quickly changed to a worried frown.

            “Hey, by the way, how old are you exactly? I assume you’re younger than me but I could be wrong and you just age really well.” Lúcio pouted at the assumption.

            “I’m not super old, I turned 26 not too long ago.” Genji’s face changed to a look of upset realization.

            “Fuck! Shit, you are really young! I feel like I shouldn’t be flirting with you!” It was then Lúcio’s turn to be surprised.

            “Wait, what the hell are you talking about? How old are you?” He asked. Genji squirmed a little at the question, avoiding eye contact by looking anywhere else. “GENJI. Answer me.”

            “I’m…35. So, like, about 10 years older than you.”

            “Oh. Shit…” Lúcio never thought the man he brought in would be so much older than himself. In a way, he was a little jealous the man looked so young for his age, though Lúcio looked pretty good for his age as well.

            “What, are you upset we have such a large age gap between us? Don’t worry, I can keep our relationship a secret.” Genji smirked. Lúcio wanted to smack that smug smile off of his stupid face.

            “You’re the one concerned about it. We don’t even have a relationship, I just met you today.”

            “And yet, here you are, cleaning my naked body. How scandalous!”

            “It’s for decontamination and you know it.” Lúcio rubbed the bridge of his nose with his dry hand. “You’re starting to really get on my nerves, I can’t believe I carried your heavy ass all the way over here.”

            Genji went quiet after that, a little sad that he got such a reaction from his teasing. Lúcio knew Genji didn’t mean to make him upset, and he felt a little bad for snapping at him. They sat in uncomfortable silence while Lúcio continued to clean him.

            “...I’m glad you did carry me here.” Lúcio looked back at the older man, who held his knees to his chest. “When I was out there, I felt like I was really dying. I could feel my body giving up and I thought no one was there to help. But you came, you kept me from dying out there for real, and you’re still helping me. Even after I pissed you off.” Genji turned his head towards Lúcio, smiling softly. “Thank you, Lúcio. I really mean it.”

            He didn’t expect that kind of apology from Genji, much less for him to say sorry.

“I-You’re welcome.” He managed to reply. “I couldn’t just leave you to die either. I came to this country to help others…I’d be a pretty shitty medic if I left you to die in your own vomit.” Genji gave him a confused look. “Oh, yeah. You threw up after I found you unconscious. It was gross as hell.” Genji laughed at that, _he has a nice laugh_ , Lúcio thought to himself.

“Sorry about that. I’ll try not to gross you out again.”

“It’s fine, I should be used to it anyway. I think you’re done being decontaminated.” At that comment, Genji jumped out of the tub faster than any man Lúcio had ever seen. He reminded himself that it was probably why Genji was already so far into the city when he found him. He was also reminded that the same man was stark naked in front of him, and because of the radiation, he also didn’t have any wearable clothing. Genji also seemed to notice and turned towards Lúcio, giving him full view of his…area. The smaller man blushed and looked away out of embarrassment, respect, and because he felt some heat in his chest he couldn’t recognize.

“Lúcio, where am I going to find clothes? I don’t think I can use my old ones now.” Lúcio covered his face from him.

“I don’t know, check the bedrooms upstairs! Maybe someone left some around!” Genji hummed in acknowledgement and ran off towards the stairs. Once he was sure the older man was gone, Lúcio uncovered his eyes and let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. Genji was by no means an unattractive man, quite the opposite, and Lúcio didn’t understand why he reacted that way to seeing him naked. He had seen many naked men in his life, after all, he wasn’t as innocent and naïve as everyone thought, but he never got this embarrassed over one. _I cleaned him off, for Christ sake! Why am I flustered over this?_ He thought. _I need some rest._ His stomach growled. _And some food. Come to think of it, Genji needs some rest, and possibly food._

When he came out into the living room again, Genji was walking down the stairs in some pajama pants and a large, black t-shirt. Lúcio whistled to get his attention and gestured for the older man to follow him into the kitchen. The kitchen was more chaotic and destroyed than the other rooms, with chairs that had fallen to the tile and several cabinets opened and gathering cobwebs.

“Can you help me find something to eat?” He asked Genji.

“Sure, what're we looking for?”

“Canned food, anything that hasn’t been opened or is already expired. So, anything in the fridge is a no go.” Genji nodded and started rummaging around the cabinets. Lúcio looked around through the pantry, hoping to find something that wouldn’t expire until 2 years after they found it. Luckily, after a few minutes of fruitless efforts, he found a package of dry pasta that he could make something with. Genji, on the other hand, found several cans of food and preserved ingredients. Nothing that would make a particularly good meal, but it was better than starving.

“How're you going to cook this? The stove’s electric and I don’t think it’ll start working now.”

“I got a mini hotplate in my bag. Plug it into my portable charger and it’ll work. It'll probably not taste very good, though.”

"Eh, it's cool. I haven't eaten in like, 2 weeks, I guess? Whatever we make I'll be sure to eat."

Within a few minutes, they had cooked an edible meal. It tasted terrible, but it definitely felt better than an empty stomach. Genji almost swallowed his portion whole, and then proceeded to small talk with Lúcio. _It nice having company again,_ Lúcio smiled. _I guess we’re both lucky I found him when I did._

It wasn’t long until they both were finished eating. They continued to chat for hours into the day. Long into their conversation Lúcio yawned and looked outside at the darkening sky.

“We should get some rest.”

“It’s not that dark outside!” Genji pouted. “I was hoping we could talk some more!”

 _He’s like a child,_ Lúcio started to giggle, but was cut off by another loud yawn.

“I know it’s not that dark, but I’m tired. And you need some serious rest to recover from today.” Genji pouted some more but nodded in understanding.

They made their way up the stairs to the bedroom and stood at foot of the bed, deciding on how to go about their predicament. The house, as Genji found out earlier, only had 1 bedroom and 2 studio rooms, it seemed the couple who had lived there were remodeling after their children moved out.

“Um, how do you want to deal with this?” Genji asked. He seemed a bit nervous over this, Lúcio noticed.

“Well, I don’t want you to get cold and catch a fever overnight, so I can take the floor.”

“No way! Lúcio, you can still get sick too!” Genji protested. “If you get sick, I wouldn’t know how to properly take care of you!” He looked with concern over the younger man, and it seemed like he valued Lúcio’s wellbeing more than his own. Lúcio weighed his options with Genji’s protest.

“Then we’ll have to share.” He started to climb into the bed and sat himself down on one half. He looked at Genji who seemed hesitant. “Genji, get over here. I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor.”

Genji looked startled, like Lúcio read his mind. Seconds later, he slowly crawled onto the bed half next to the smaller man. Lúcio’s stern face changed to a small smile, and he relaxed into the covers, closing his eyes.

“Good night, Genji.”

“...Good night, Lúcio.”


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Lúcio meet some unexpected company and learn a bit about each others past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa, I'm really sorry this took so long! writer's block hit me HARD, and it was incredibly difficult to recover since i'm more of an artist rather than a writer. Your kudo's and support is very much appreciated, and thanks for giving me the courage to continue this!

Lúcio woke up tangled in the arms of Genji, who seemed to have an octopus-like grip in his sleep. He tried to wiggle out of his grasp, only for Genji to groan and subconsciously pull him even closer. Somehow, with enough effort, Lúcio managed to slip out and off of the bed without being noticed. He walked over to Genji’s side of the bed (although “Genji’s” side quickly turned into him sprawled out, covering up most of the bed) and began trying to wake him up.

 

“Genji?” he whispered, lightly shaking Genji’s shoulder.

 

“Mmn!” the older man whined, making a grimace and snuggling further into the covers. _Just like a child._ Lúcio thought. It seemed that was becoming a recurring thought.

 

“Genji come on, you gotta get up.”

 

_“But we don’t have work today, Hanzo…”_ he muttered in Japanese.

 

“Dude. I don’t even know what you said.” Lúcio sighed. “Actually, it doesn’t matter right now. We can’t stay here, we need to keep moving.”

 

Genji slowly got up from the bed, his normally slicked back hair sticking up in several directions. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the sunlight, before staring confused at the younger man. Lúcio stared back, feeling slightly awkward as Genji surveyed him and the room.

 

“You’re not Hanzo.”

 

“Yup, that’s correct. Now get up, we gotta keep moving.”

 

Genji stretched in the bed, his bones popping and him making a pleased sound.

 

“Okay, whatever you say frog boy.”

 

“What?” Lúcio asked.

 

“Your shirt. It’s got a frog on it.” Lúcio had totally forgotten he’d been wearing a shirt with _Keroppi_ plastered on it for the past week. Although it was a wonderful gift from his friend, he had to admit he was feeling slightly embarrassed to be seen wearing it. Genji smoothed his hair down and continued talking. “It’s cute! I noticed it yesterday but I didn’t feel like we were close enough for me to point it out.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Lúcio muttered, slightly red in the face. “Are you about to get ready, yet?”

 

“Yeah, just gotta get my bag and then I’ll be set.” Genji started making his way down the stairs to the living room. “Why do we have to leave anyway? I mean, it’s shelter, isn’t that something more important than food?”

 

“Water is more important than food, first of all. Secondly, we also need a sustainable source of food, and we already stored everything edible in my bag. Thirdly, I need to find out if anyone I know is still alive and okay.”

 

“…alright, then. Sounds like a plan.” The older man pulled his backpack over his shoulders. “I’ve been wondering if my brother is alright as well.”

 

Lúcio nodded and grabbed the rest of their supplies from the kitchen before they exited the abandoned house.

\--------------------

“Listen, all I’m saying is that Super Sentai is way better than Power Rangers will ever be.” Genji explained to the tiny man as they traveled. Somehow, to fill the awkward silence, the two men began to talk about whatever first came to mind.

 

“Dude, Power Rangers is ten times more popular than Sentai!” Lúcio laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that show until today!”

 

Genji gasped in mock offense, gaining another small chuckle from the younger man.

 

“That’s because Power Rangers is the western version! Super Sentai paved the way for Power Rangers, and I will not stand by and hear it slandered!” he pouted, crossing his arms.

 

“‘Kay, whatever you say, dude.” Lúcio smiled.

 

Their conversation continued as they carried on, with occasional breaks for Lúcio to scan the radioactivity in the area. Genji watched as the man took careful observation of his surroundings, impressed that the man knew so much about how radioactivity worked.

 

“So Lúcio?” he called to get the man’s attention. “How exactly do you know so much about this survival stuff anyway? Like the whole scanning for radioactivity and treatment thing?”

 

Lúcio was caught off-guard by the sudden shift in the conversation, turning to face Genji and turned off the dosimeter. _I guess it must be safe enough to talk,_ Genji thought.

 

“Well, when there was still a threat of nuclear attacks, the whole country began teaching how to survive in post nuclear warfare. Adults, kids, everyone was taught for several weeks, and stores began supplying things like gas masks and these things.” He explained, gesturing to the dosimeter in his hand. “We were caught off guard though, not a lot of people survived the explosions, and usually those who did died in incredible pain. That does remind me -how come you didn’t have any supplies when I found you?”

 

“Ah, right.” Genji rubbed the back of his head, searching for an answer. “Well, remember how I said my brother and I were on a business trip?” Lúcio nodded. “We…kinda got here a week before the bombing actually happened.”

 

“Wh-how?!” Lúcio asked, shocked and surprisingly angry. “All of the airports were closed, nationwide! No one could get in the country!”

 

“I know, but our father didn’t necessarily believe in the bombing threats, so he sent us here in his private jet!” Genji then realized how stupid he sounded.

 

“What the fuck does your family do?! How fucking rich are yo-” Lúcio started to yell but was cut off by a strange voice.

 

“God, I hate when couples fight like this! You two should just kiss an’ make up!” shouted the voice. Alongside the voice came out two men from a broken-down building; one incredibly large, white haired, masked man and a haunched over, blond man with an arm and leg prosthetic. Both Lúcio and Genji stood still, shocked and confused. The blond man walked closer and held his prosthetic arm out to Lúcio in a friendly gesture.

 

“G’day! Name’s Jamie and this here’s me mate, Roadie!” He gestured back at the large man.

 

“Roadhog. Not Roadie,” the large man grunted. Jamie waved off his correction with his other hand.

 

“Eh! Potato, tomato! Anyways, we saw you two walkin’ along and decided to say hi! Been too long since we saw any people out here! So, what’s yer names?” he beamed at the two.

 

“Um…” Lúcio was the first to speak. “I’m Lúcio…and this is Genji. We’re not a couple, just to clarify.”

 

“Nice ta’ meet ya’! Hey, since we all seem to be wandering the country, why don’t you both hang with us?” Genji glanced at Lúcio, who appeared to actually consider the offer. It didn’t settle with Genji very well, after all, these guys gave the impression that they weren’t very trustworthy.

 

“Uh, hold on, guys.” Genji answered, pulling Lúcio away in a private conversation.

 

“Lúcio. Are you sure we should trust these guys? They don’t seem like the best people, if you know what I mean.”

 

“I trusted you, and look how that turned out.” Lúcio pouted.

 

“Damn it, fair point.”

 

“Genji. They don’t seem like bad people. Besides, we’d do better in a group than by ourselves.” He put his hand Genji’s shoulder, giving him a warm smile. “Give them the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“Okay. For you.”

 

“You two look REAL cute over there!” they hear Jamie shout. “Ya’ sure you aren’t a couple?”

 

The two flushed red and returned to the newcomers. Jamie’s gave them a toothy smile while Roadi--RoadHOG seemed to study the smaller men. It was incredibly unsettling to Genji, but he endured it.

 

_Hopefully these guys aren’t as bad as they seem._ He thought to himself.

\--------------------

Jamie was surprisingly nice, just a little intense and energetic as it seemed. Lúcio found him fun to talk to, now feeling a little foolish that he was scared of the man before. Roadhog didn’t say much, just silently walking along with them, observing. Lúcio was still wary around him. Genji seemed to be on his best behavior, occasionally jumping into his and Jamie’s conversations, although he still looked on edge.

 

“So, Jamie, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Jamie perked up at the mention of his name. “What are those things tied to your belt?”

 

“Oh, these?” He pointed at the cylinder-shaped items attached to his shoulder straps. “They’re bombs. Handmade too.”

 

“They-They’re what?” Lúcio asked, shocked. Jamie pointed to the items still attached to his belt with more force.

 

“Bombs. Like, ya’know… ‘KABOOM!’, ‘BLAM!’, that sort of thing.”

 

“Oh… do you use them for anything?”

 

“Just blowin’ up buildings that ain’t in use anymore. Helps me feel better.”

 

“Makes him easier to deal with too.” Roadhog spoke up. “Goes into a state of euphoria, I’m guessing.”

 

“Oh! Thank you for that information, um, Roadhog.” Roadhog nodded and took himself out of the conversation once again. “Um, Jamie?”

 

“Yeah, mate?”

 

“What exactly is your relationship with Roadhog? Did you two meet up recently like me and Genji?”

 

“Nah, we knew each other WAY before the fallout. He’s kinda like my bodyguard, but we fuck sometimes.”

 

Genji choked on his spit.

 

“You. Don’t have to tell them that, Jamie.” Roadhog muttered, putting his head into his hands. Lúcio could hear Genji trying to muffle his giggling. Jamie didn’t seem fazed by the embarrassing, albeit a bit humorous, situation.

 

“He was askin’ about our relationship, Roadie! I ain’t gonna lie to Lúcio, anyway! I mean…” he squished Lúcio’s face and pointed it at Roadhog. “He’s so precious! I feel like I could tell him anything!”

 

“Just... try to restrain from telling people next time. Some aren’t so accepting.”

 

“Gotcha.” He let go of Lúcio’s face.

 

The ordeal seemed to spur Genji into joining in their conversations more, chatting with Jamie and asking both him and Roadhog simple questions. His suspicions of the newcomers looked as if they had disappeared entirely, at least from what Lúcio could tell. _It’s nice having people to talk to_ , Lúcio thought, tuning out the conversation Jamie and Genji were having, _after all these weeks of isolation._

\--------------------

As it turns out, Jamie and Roadhog are surprisingly quiet when they decide it’s time to rest. They quickly found a store in good enough shape to stay in for the night. Genji assumed that at least Roadhog would snore in his sleep but instead he heard absolutely nothing. Which left him in awkward silence yet again, lying next to Lúcio in a makeshift bed of blankets and towels piled onto the floor. Jamie had insisted before that the two of them sleep in rooms separate from him and Roadhog, claiming that it would be a good chance for them to “get to know each other better”. He also gave Genji a few winks to further his implications.

 

Lúcio was not exactly happy with the arrangement, turning his back towards the older man and trying his hardest to fall asleep. Genji sat up from the nest and stared at the tiny man in confusion.

 

“Lúci? Are you angry with me?” He asked.

 

The younger man didn’t answer for a second, then sighed and sat up with him. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, showing his more worried, rather than angry, expression.

 

“What exactly does your family do, that you NEEDED to travel here during bombing threats?”

 

That caught him off guard.

 

“I--We do business things.” He sputtered. Lúcio’s expression morphed into something closer to actual anger.

 

“Genji. What. Does. Your. Family. Do.” He growled.

 

“Why do you care so much?”

 

“Because I want to know what kind of person I’m dealing with here!” Lúcio shouted, then lowering his voice to whispers. “I don’t know if you’re an assassin or part of a terrorist organization, and it scares the shit out of me! I want to be sure that you’re not a dangerous person.”

 

That last part almost broke Genji’s heart, knowing that Lúcio was scared of him. He didn’t want to tell him the truth, but the way things were going, it didn’t seem like he had a choice.

 

“Lúcio, I-” he paused. “I’m part of the Shimada clan. A yakuza group in Hanamura.”

 

Lúcio gave him a shocked look.

 

“My brother and I were sent here against our wishes to oversee a weapons exchange. We were born into the clan, neither of us truly wanted to be a part of it. I was just more rebellious than my brother. We’re not dangerous people, I swear!”

 

“Then, why did you come?”

 

“My father has a hold on me stronger than any other member. His word is law. I had no choice.” Genji sighed. “Lúci, I’m not a bad person. I would never hurt an innocent person. You’ve seen how I am.”

 

Lúcio slowly became less tense, his terrified look melting away.

 

“I... I guess I can trust you.” He said. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about your family? The good stuff I mean.” The older man brightened up at the question.

 

“Ah, yeah I can do that! Where to start…” Genji began to concentrate. “Well I mean, my mom was the nicest person I’d ever known; I grew up spending most of my time around her. My dad loved her more than life itself, I think it really messed him up when she died.”

 

“I’m sorry that happened.”

 

“It’s not your fault, so there’s no need to apologize.” He continued to recollect. “What’s part of my life that isn’t a total downer? Oh, right, Hanzo!”

 

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” Lúcio teased.

 

“Ugh, I’d hope not. He’s my older brother.” He smirked at the tiny man. “Why? Were you worried that I was already taken?”

 

“Not in the slightest.” Lúcio giggled. _Smiling’s usually a good sign_ , Genji thought. Nevertheless, he continued talking about his family.

 

“He’s a bit of a pill at times, but he always stood by me and helped me sneak out on multiple occasions. He’s also insanely skilled at archery and other fighting shit. Beat my ass several times whenever we trained, but afterwards he’d take me out to ramen and give me cash to play at the arcade.”

 

“He sounds like a nice brother.” Lúcio remarked. “I never had siblings. Growing up, I would play with the younger neighborhood kids, so I guess they saw me as an older brother. They cried a lot when I moved out here for my internship, and it was sad to leave them. But Doctor Ziegler made me feel right at home. Sometimes she acts like an overbearing mother, but she’s a great friend, as well as my mentor. My only hope’s that she’s okay.”

 

“She probably is.” Genji remarked. “I mean, look at you! You’re like a survival genius and you’re her student! I’m sure whatever comes her way she can handle it.”

 

Lúcio’s grin widened until it looked like his face was about to split into two.

 

“Yeah, Angela’s tough as hell! I shouldn’t be worried!” he rested his head on the pile of towels and turned towards Genji. “I hope your brother’s okay too.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Genji murmured, also lying back on the nest. “Night, Lúcio.”

 

“Good night, Genji.”

 

It didn’t take long until the two fell asleep, curled under the blankets.

\--------------------

“So, did ya shag, or what?” Jamie whispered to Lúcio the next day.

 

“Jamie, I swear to GOD.”


End file.
